


time flies

by livscrains



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, NSFW, Slow Burn, Violence, hermionice endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livscrains/pseuds/livscrains
Summary: when riverdale high decides to put on a play, old feelings begin to rise when alice cooper takes on the job of set help and mrs. white from carrie: the musical. meanwhile, hermione lodge decides that the theater isn't the worst place to be, especially not when alice cooper is still as beautiful as she remembers. will they rekindle their old flame? can f.p. handle the woman he loves, not loving him back? all will be revealed as you read on!





	1. Interrupted Silence

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! so, it's been awhile since i've written any fics, even though i write about these two on the daily. i decided to take a different route, make it slowburn. don't worry, there's gonna be smut. you won't have to wait long, but the actual endgame romance is gonna take a bit! i used falice as a stepping stone for this fic, so if you're looking for falice endgame, then this probably isn't the fic for you! i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing this. make sure to leave me reviews to let me know how i'm doing! it'd be super appreciated.

Riverdale High Auditorium. It’d been ages since she’d stood on this stage, felt the heat and saw the glow of the stage lights above. Alice Cooper’s back was turned toward the nonexistent audience, her eyes closed. She pictured the sound of quiet murmuring as the invisible people in her head talked amongst themselves. 

 

This room, this stage.. it was the only place that had provided her peace all those years ago. The late rehearsals had provided her refuge from the trailer she didn’t want to live in and the people she’d met through the school’s theater group allowed her to make the friends she’d never thought she’d have otherwise. Of course, those friendships had died over the years, but the memories.. those were forever. The blonde exhaled a deep breath and tries to picture a simpler time, a time when she’d gotten the lead role of Carrie White in her high school play. Now, her daughter would step into the role and who better to oversee this than her mother, who had set the mold herself? She almost allowed a smile to grace her features, but her thoughts come to a visible halt when a voice breaks through the quiet: Hermione Lodge. 

 

There were so many reasons to dislike her. Her shady behavior, her need to possess all of Riverdale’s property. Anyone with eyes could see that the brunette was the one behind all of Hiram’s business dealings. How on earth could that puppy not roll over and beg for his wife? It made Alice’s skin crawl, but intrigued her all the same. No one in Riverdale knew the envy she felt when those two entered a room. Most might assume that it was because being married to Hiram Lodge included tons of perks that one might not have when married to Harold Cooper. But no, that wasn’t it. No, instead.. she pictured being on Hermione’s arm, laughing with her, kissing her. How the hell had she lost her to that man? 

 

“Crazy how time flies, isn’t it?” 

 

Hermione said, hands in her coat pockets as she walked down the side of the stage and slowly, sauntered up the stairs leading to it. Hermione hadn’t really been involved in the theater, but she’d silently come to every one of Alice’s performances. She remembered being captivated by her presence, her heart in her gut as the whole auditorium went silent because she really did steal the show. Nothing changed over the years. She still commanded all attention when she walked into the room and everyone’s eyes went to Alice.. including Hermione’s. 

 

“Only the cast and crew are allowed to be in here,” Alice shot back defiantly, arms crossed over her chest 

 

A tiny smirk appeared on Hermione’s lips when the woman spoke. Ah, yes. Always the spitfire she was, even if she no longer wore ripped jeans and band shirts. Even if she’d dyed her hair and now wore a mask to make everyone think she was perfect. Hermione knew better. She knew Alice in a way no one else ever could. 

 

“No one else is in here, Alice. Relax.” 

 

And somehow, the soon-to-be-divorced woman went silent. How did she have this kind of power over her? No one else ever could. Not even F.P. Jones, as much as he might’ve liked that.   
Slowly, Hermione continued to walk up the stairs and was finally on the stage, almost losing her breath because of how put-together Alice looked. There was never a pin out of place and she admired that. On the outside, it might’ve looked like Hermione was a mirror without any smudges, but on the inside? She was slowly coming apart, unraveling. Even with Alice just wearing her hair up in a bun, simple pants on and a pink blouse, she still commanded all of Hermione’s attention. 

 

“I’m busy. What do you want? Haven’t you and your family taken enough from me? Do you really have to come here and ruin my show, too?” Poison fell from Alice’s lips as she addressed the brunette. 

 

After Hal had sold the register, her time had opened up significantly. She didn’t want to lose her career, the very thing she’d gone to college for, but it seemed like she had no choice. Neither of the men had contacted her. It was insulting and Hermione hadn’t done anything at all to stop it. Where was her sense of loyalty? 

 

“I’m not here to ruin anything for you. I’m here to see how you are. You may be mad at me-” 

 

“Oh, I’m pissed,” 

 

Alice said, cutting the other woman up. Hands raised in silent surrender and she nodded once before returning them to her front, clasping them together. 

 

“Fair enough. But, I wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with Hiram and Hal’s meeting about The Register. Had I known, I would have given my opinion. “ 

 

The blonde couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Hermione’s words. She didn’t need this woman fighting her 

battles and that was exactly what it felt like. “Look, I don’t need your opinions, Hermione. My soon-to-be-ex-husband is a slime ball and wouldn’t listen to you, anyway.” Her blood boiled at all the times he’d made sexist comments about how women belonged in the kitchen and how they shouldn’t be running business and how Hiram was doing the right thing by running Lodge Industries. But, that was a battle for a different day. 

 

“I understand,” Hermione said, her eyes still trained on the woman in front of her. “Is there anything I can do?” Glancing around, she returned her eyes back to Alice and pointed to the backdrop for the play that would be held here soon. “It looks like the crew is on lunch and those backdrops are unfinished. Perhaps I could lend a hand?” Alice gave a disbelieving look. Hermione Lodge getting her hands dirty? Seemed hard to comprehend. 

 

“You sure you wouldn’t rather pay someone to do it for you?” The insult left her mouth easier than she would have liked it to, but it got the job done.

 

“Why do you do that?”

 

“Do what?” Alice asked, confused. 

 

“Feel the need to take jabs at me. I haven’t done anything to you. Last time I checked, you were thanking me for taking Polly in.” 

 

Eyes narrowed. “That was before-” But, she stopped herself. “I don’t know.” 

 

“You don’t know,” Hermione repeated, chuckling gently. That only caused Alice to grow more annoyed.

 

“Why are you laughing?” 

 

“Because, typical Alice Smith, can’t even figure out the reason why she’s angry at someone.” 

 

Alice Smith. The name wasn’t lost on her part, but she chose to simply ignore it. The fact that she was mindful of the upcoming divorce was a step in the right direction, but she still didn’t feel as though it should be used immediately. She hadn’t been Alice Smith in over two decades. The love had never really been there, but the brand that came with the Cooper name was something she didn’t know if she could part with just yet. Only time would tell. 

 

“You don’t want to know the real reason that I’m angry.” 

 

Alice’s words intrigued Hermione and there was no way she was going to just let that statement go. 

 

“Why else do you think I’m here?” She questioned. 

Alice simply shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe because you feel the need to push all my buttons.” 

 

Hermione Lodge was married. She shouldn’t be as interested in pushing Alice’s buttons as she was. She wouldn’t voice it, but the thought that she has some special effect on her, makes her shiver. It is one thing to make a man fall to his knees, but it is entirely another to make Alice Cooper unable to form a proper sentence or lose her train of thought because of something she’s said. 

 

“So, I push your buttons?” She asked, moving closer to the blonde. Their proximity was dangerously close and whoa, was it suddenly hotter in here? 

 

Alice simply scoffed and began walking toward the backdrops. She wouldn’t participate in Hermione’s games, no matter how much the thought interested her. “Anyway, you mentioned possibly helping me with backdrops? There’s paint over there. “ They already had the basic outline for the backdrop, but there was still a lot of work to be done. The only problem was that Alice was working with a bunch of teenagers, many of which were Serpents, who felt that food was more important than the show that was only a short week away. 

 

“As you wish,” Hermione complied, her eyes staying trained on Alice’s a few seconds longer than necessary. She moved swiftly toward the paint and took off her coat, her heels soon following. The woman then sat down on the ground, one leg tucked against her and the other outstretched, grabbing a paint brush. She glanced beside her to see the blonde, who quickly looked away when she saw Hermione looking in her direction. 

 

“So, were you going to tell me?” Hermione asked.

 

“Tell you what?” 

 

“Why you’re so angry at me all the time.” 

 

“You really don’t know?” 

 

“You expect me to?” 

 

A strong sigh forced Alice’s lips to part and she rolled up her sleeves, prepared to get her hands dirty. “I’m not just.. I don’t know, it isn’t just you. Trust me, you’re not that special. I just have a lot of things going on right now that are weighing heavily. That’s all.”

 

“That’s all?” The brunette asked, still not convinced that Alice’s words were the entirety of the situation. 

 

“God, Hermione, what do you want from me?!” She hadn’t meant to shout, but the way her voice echoed throughout the auditorium proved that she wasn’t okay and hadn’t been for a very long time. Alice was volatile. And no one seemed to notice. No one expect for Hermione, that was. 

 

“I want honesty, Alice. I’m not judging you, I wouldn’t be in any place to judge you. But, I can tell that you’re hurting.” 

 

Eyes squinted together as she listened to Hermione and suddenly, her head felt heavy. So did her shoulders, like the weight of the world was on top of them. 

Alice released a breath and glanced down at her lap. Could she be honest with this woman without it completely backfiring? Would she use her weaknesses against her? It was possible, but holding everything inside all the time was becoming exhausting. “Hal left me. I wish I cared more. He sold the Register. I wish I cared less. Polly came back and then left again. Took my grandtwins with her. Betty is never home. Chic has so many demons that I can’t even begin to understand and I-… I don’t know. I just feel like everything is falling apart. “ She would never tell her about the night of the murder, but it certainly did come to mind. She just wished they were close enough for that. 

 

Images of falling in love with Hermione Rivera in high school, fighting her feelings, the stolen kisses, the betrayal of being left behind, all flashed through her mind. They’d been so in love once. God, what happened? They were strangers. 

 

Hermione silently admitted to herself that Alice’s words broke her heart. What Hal Cooper had done to her had been awful and in her own personal opinion, that man had never deserved her. Riverdale didn’t deserve her. That god damn newspaper didn’t deserve her. She was too good for this town and everyone in it. That was a fact. Though, she would accept this as real honesty. It’d been awhile since they’d been vulnerable with each other, save for that one time in Fred’s office.

 

“Alice...”

 

“What?” 

 

A vulnerable moment passed between them. The brunette reached out, age worn hand coming into contact with Alice’s. She placed it on top of the blonde’s and put the paint brush aside with her other hand, allowing the quiet to settle around them. For a moment, she swore she saw a flash of the Alice Smith she’d known in high school. 

 

Hermione couldn’t speak. She reached out and cupped the blonde’s jaw, her thumb stroking her flawless, sun-kissed skin. Their eyes met for a second and both women were sure that something was coming that they couldn’t take back. 

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” 

 

Both women turn when they hear a loud voice shouting and breaking them from what could have been a pivotal moment in both their lives. But, they quickly pull away and Alice moved to stand, watching all the teenagers pile in from their lunch break. 

 

The voice had come from none other than Sweet Pea himself, who had reluctantly agreed to join what he called “ a trainwreck waiting to happen “. But, part of the reason for this play being put together, was for all students to feel included. Alice Cooper had agreed to come aboard as Mrs. White and also stage help in order to make the two groups connect, having been a former serpent herself. A final glance is given to Hermione who watches the scene unfold, wondering if she would ever get a chance like that again.  
Inside, Alice wondered what might’ve happened if those kids hadn’t walked in ; if it’d just stayed the two of them and the silence had covered them like a blanket.

 

The brunette slowly turned her body to the backdrop and continued to paint, lips pursing together as she formulated her next move.


	2. How Unholy is A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little more steamy than the last! alice is having a tough time dealing with her feelings, but maybe hermione can calm her fears a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited about this chapter and the next few ones to come! there's gonna be a bit of a period where alice isn't sure of her feelings and might use f.p. as a stepping stone. but things are gonna get juicy and a new face is gonna make an appearance real soon!

Rehearsal and prop decoration had gone on a bit longer than expected. Meanwhile, the entire time, Hermione and Alice continued to exchange glances. Neither of the women could ignore what had almost happened, but they both knew it was probably for the best. What would Hermione do if Alice made a move and vice versa? They had lives, Hermione had a husband. Alice Cooper was many things, but a homewrecker was not one of them. After what Hal had done to her, she refused to put anyone through that, despite how much she disliked Hiram Lodge. From their dynamic, anyone with eyeballs could tell that Hermione and Hiram were unlike most couples in Riverdale. They were more business partners than anything else and it did not take a woman with a degree in journalism to figure that out. If her actions weren’t enough, Hermione was far too affectionate to be sleeping with her husband. 

The blonde was standing at the back of the theater, watching her daughter rehearse her lines, several other people on stage as well. There were some in the background, working on the props. And then.. there was the brunette. Hermione was standing with near perfect posture, eyeing the rest of the cast and crew. After helping some of the other kids, she had agreed to just watch. Besides, why wouldn’t she want to watch her daughter run through lines? Maybe it was a nice break from being under Hiram Lodge’s thumb. The blonde didn’t doubt it, but she couldn’t think about it. It only made her think about Hermione, which she was desperately trying to avoid doing.

Off in the corner, she noticed Cheryl Blossom. The blonde had never really been a big fan of the teenager, but for some reason, her current actions piqued her interest. It seemed that she was more than friendly with a certain serpent who had introduced herself as Toni Topaz. Her head tilted to the side as she watched the two girls and then, when they held hands, she knew that there was more to it than just friendship. Noticing the way that both girls were smiling and giggling, she couldn’t help but feel envious. God, she’d wished that she could’ve been that carefree in high school. She wished she hadn’t cared so much about labels and what other people might think. But, being from the Southside, how could she have possibly added to the bullying she received? How could she have told the entire school hat she was bisexual? It wasn’t possible back then. Not for Alice, anyway. 

Her own fears had stood in the way of what might have been her only chance at true happiness. 

Suddenly, it felt like the walls were closing in on her. It felt like the eyes that had currently found her’s were burning into her skull and she just couldn’t meet Hermione’s gaze. Not with the way she was feeling, not with how many thoughts were racing through her head. She needed to get out of there, to be anywhere but here. 

“Take five, everybody!” She called out before she moved to grab her sweater and exit stage left. 

When the blonde exited, Hermione looked over and there was a sad expression on her face : one that did not go unnoticed by her daughter, Veronica. 

The next thing Alice knew, she was in the bathroom. Was she having a panic attack? That was what it felt like. Every fight her and Hermione had had, every kiss they’d shared under the bleachers while skipping their classes, every movie they’d watched together and gotten a little too close, every time they’d hid their romance from Hermione’s parents.. it was all living inside her, battling with her and her current labeled sexuality. It especially didn’t make it any easier when Hermione had come back to Riverdale. Thankfully, their romance had come to a halt when she’d given birth to her son and Hermione had moved to New York. There were still so many unanswered questions, but she hadn’t had to face them head on because the brunette had no longer been in town. 

But oh, the day she’d seen her at the benefit, she had barely believed it. She was back in town, back to cause her heart to race and force her to bury her love for the woman. Instead of ever telling her how she felt, she hid her feelings in the wine bottles that no one noticed and the man who she had convinced herself she loved. 

Her hands lifted and gripped the cast iron sink, head bowed and her face focusing on the drain and the tiny drip of water from the faucet. It was quiet for only a moment before the sound of the door opening cut through what had been an attempt to calm herself.

She would know the sound of those heels anywhere. 

The slow click on the bathroom floor, she light breathing that sounded louder than it probably was. 

Hermione Lodge had followed her into the girl’s bathroom and she didn’t even know why she was surprised. But, no matter how nervous she was by the entrance, Alice didn’t lift her head. Half expecting the woman to enter a stall and ignore her dipped head, she didn’t expect to hear the brunette lock the door or feel a hand on her back. 

Finally, Alice’s head lifted and she saw Hermione in her reflection in the mirror. They held each other’s gazes for several long minutes before she felt the other woman press against her, moving her hair to the side. 

Alice’s eyes closed and she could feel the woman’s lips against her neck. It caused her to swallow the growing lump in her throat and she didn’t want to admit just how big of an effect this had on her. Why couldn’t she pull away? Why couldn’t she speak? This woman had cast some type of spell over her and she wasn’t entirely sure she minded. 

“You’re married...” Alice whispered, but made no move to leave. 

“We both know I don’t love him.”

No. She couldn’t talk about love. She couldn’t talk about how their marriage had been a complete sham and Alice definitely couldn’t hear how this woman still loved her. 

However, instead of speaking, Hermione continued to allow her lips to linger upon the other woman’s skin and even let her teeth graze it slightly. As hard as Alice tried, she couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped parted lips and she pressed her body back against Hermione’s. 

This wasn’t the time or place for this and she knew that. But, she refused to stop. She refused to go another two decades without feeling these woman’s hands on her again. 

Screw Hiram Lodge. Hermione was too good for him, anyway. 

In a swift movement, she turned her entire body and was now facing her. Both women were breathing heavily and her whole head was fuzzy, but she allowed her fingers to get lost in the raven locks that seemed to go on for days. Firmly, Alice’s lips were pressed against Hermione’s and the collision of teeth and tongue was unlike anything she’d felt in years. Nobody kissed like her. Nobody set her body on fire like this woman. And she couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing, considering just how lost she might become if she decided to regret what they were doing right now. 

There was no doubt that regret would come. Fear would follow. But she doubted highly that it would be Hermione who felt those things. No matter how terrified she got, she had always been open about these things. Not since marrying her husband, of course, but before that.. she’d just wanted everyone to know that she loved Alice Cooper. 

And the fear of coming out had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Guilt still swirled in her belly from the night Hermione had said she loved her and Alice had told her that she did not feel the same. That night had also been the night she’d slept with F.P. Jones and her son had been conceived. It’d been the night that she’d destroyed city property just because she was angry and didn’t know what to do. 

Hal had saved her from jail, but the price that she paid in return had been her whole life. The only reason she’d agreed to go away to the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy was to escape her feelings for Hermione Lodge and have her baby in peace. Meanwhile, while she was there, she sought answers about her feelings for a woman. 

They told her it was unholy. They told her it was wrong. And she’d believed them. 

But with Hermione Lodge pressed against her this way, she’d never felt closer to Heaven. 

A moan left Hermione’s lips and she allowed two hands to move down to her backside, squeezing her ass through the material there. Alice could tell that this woman was fighting for power, but she was a bit reluctant to give it to her. Wasn’t she the one who usually had all the power? 

“I’m going to devour you,” The brunette said, voice low and raspy as her lips found the curve of her jaw and her hot breath was released in a whisper. 

Her words caused Alice to shiver and she moved Hermione against the side of one of the stalls, ripping her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. 

“What’re you waiting for, Princess?” 

Alice’s words only egged Hermione on and instead of allowing the blonde to have all the power, she grabbed hold of her and turned them. Had she been a bit stronger, she might’ve tried to lift her. But gravity, unfortunately, was not her friend. 

“I’m waiting for you to stop pretending you have the upper hand here.” 

Words were slick as honey when they came from the mayoral candidate and Alice shivered for the third time that day. For some reason, the blonde had never been able to give up control unless it was with this woman. Did she feel safe? Not entirely. But that was part of the fun. 

Hermione moved her hand down and tugged open the button of her pants, her fingers finding purchase on her center. It was exactly where she needed her and she wouldn’t waste time pretending that it wasn’t. 

“Fuck me,” Alice breathed. 

“As you wish, Alice..”

 

Suddenly, Alice’s eyes opened. She was still hovered over the sink and the water was now running, sweat beading on her neck and and her forehead. She was overheated and incredibly frustrated to learn that the daydream she’d just been having about Hermione Lodge was in fact, all in her head. 

What she wouldn’t have given for that woman to actually touch her. 

Turning off the water, she lifted her head to stare at her own reflection. She couldn’t understand how she’d gotten here. Divorced, running a play, trying to maintain a calm demeanor with the secret of killing a man was constantly on the hilt. She also couldn’t understand how these feelings for Hermione Lodge had resurfaced after so many years. 

But, what did did know? She was wet. Incredibly so. And the cause of her arousal was probably still in that auditorium. How on earth was she going to face her when she could barely be in the same vicinity as her without wanting to make a million mistakes? 

The answer surely lied at home. And if it didn’t? So what. At least she was away from her. At least she wouldn’t think about what it felt like to have her take control and make Alice her’s. 

A moment passed before she composed herself and made her way from the bathroom, hoping to sneak out unseen. But, upon looking behind her, she collides into none other than F.P. Jones. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He was the last person she needed to see right now and if it wasn’t obvious, she was in no mood to talk. 

“Alice, hey..” He greeted, a little apprehension clear on his features. 

“F.P. … “ 

Alice was also trying to find her footing with where they stood, but she wasn’t sure now was the right time to begin figuring that out. Especially not with her mind still reeling from the inappropriate thoughts of Hermione Lodge. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, trying to keep the conversation light. 

“Jughead called me and said that you guys would be done with rehearsal soon. Though I’d come down here and see how everything was going. Maybe see you.”

Oh, boy. Oh no. Absolutely not. She could not do this right now.

“F.P, I...” 

But, he was invading her personal space. One hand was on the wall behind her and the other was in his pant pocket. He was looking at her with eyes so full of love, hanging on to every word. 

“I miss you,” He said, eyeing her. 

Her and F.P. had been a mess when they were together. He’d provided her with the closure she needed, he’d given her many fun nights, release of sexual energy that had been stored due to her feelings towards Veronica’s mother. But, to say she ever thought the two could be something other than friends who did each other favors? It was a stretch. 

“You’re married, F.P. So am I until my divorce is final. “ He almost wanted to smirk, but the pain in his chest kept him from doing so. 

“Gladys and I split up months ago. And I doubt she’s ever coming back. Besides, you hated her, from what I can remember.” 

It was true. Alice didn’t particularly like the woman that her former fling had ended up with, but it didn’t mean that she was going to jump into something as confusing as F.P’s arms. She didn’t need to trip over his liquor bottles or his serpent jacket every single night. A part of her would always be his, but it was useless to think about a future for them. There was none.

“I can’t. Okay? I can’t. “ 

She might’ve tried to play it off as though she was still hurting from the request for divorce, but he would have seen right through that. Thankfully ( or maybe not ) Hermione appeared around the corner, causing Alice’s head to turn. 

The blonde knew the two of them might share bad blood because of Hiram’s recent decision to build a jail smack dab in the middle of Riverdale, but the fight was with F.P. and Hiram, wasn’t it? Still, Hermione still froze, eyes shifting to Alice’s. It was almost like she was silently asking her if she was okay. But her eyes told the story her mouth didn’t. 

“Alice, we need you in the auditorium. One of the.. uh, the lights. One of them broke. “ Hermione played it cool and collected. Regardless of how much her blood was boiling to see them so close, she kept a calm demeanor. 

“I’ll be right there. “ Knowing glances were exchanged and F.P. silently glared at Hermione, his attention quickly moving back to Alice after a moment. 

“Look, if you change your mind, Jughead’s goin’ out with some friends tonight. Stop by. Let’s talk.”

She knew this man well. She knew his desire to talk usually led to other things and quite frankly, she was in no position for whatever other plans he had in mind. Not only did she have this upcoming divorce on her plate, she also had a play to run. She had Hermione to try and forget. The blonde had a lot to do. 

“No promises.” 

Despite her stern tone, he let a tiny smirk ease onto his lips and just from that, she could see the crow’s feet against his eyes. How time had worn him. But, somehow, he hadn’t changed. He was still the comfortable blanket that she was considering pulling over her head to ignore the person she really wanted. Not everything changed.


	3. Old Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and unexpected guest makes an appearance in riverdale. alice is forced to confront her feelings head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you guys think of that last chapter?? don't forget to review !! i'm having so much fun writing this and i really hope you guys like the choni and hermionice parallels. alice finally lets her walls down a little here. hermione is seen standing up for her and i'm so excited for that. i can't wait to get to the big steamy scene.

Alice’s eyes opened and at first, she didn’t quite register where she was. She could feel warm limbs against her, but they were too rough. Too masculine to be Hermione’s. Her eyes blinked and she turned her head in the direction of the man who was still sound asleep. For a brief moment, she wondered if this could ever be anything more than friendship. She moved a hand, laying it on his chest. He didn’t stir, for that she was thankful. It gave her time to lay here with her thoughts, really examine him before she made a decision. 

Could she do this? Could she love F.P. Jones the way he so clearly loved her? 

It didn’t seem fair to lead him on. Truth be told, she did value him as a friend and as a person. They’d shared a rocky path, but he was really trying. He wasn’t drinking, he had a decent job, he was there for Jughead. Alice had no idea why Gladys wouldn’t want him back. 

“You watchin’ me sleep?” 

His voice breaks the silence and she continued to stare at him, a hand moving to rest on his chest. The sheets were covering his lower half, but exposing his chest. Her chest was covered and one leg was outside the blankets. She always had to sleep with one leg out, it was a quirky habit of her’s. 

“I was just thinking.” 

F.P’s hand moved to brush some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. The touch was so gentle, she could cry. She didn’t want to admit to him that it’d been years since anyone had touched her so softly. She wished she could’ve given him the thing he deserved; true happiness. 

“About last night?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

That was a hard question to answer. She didn’t necessarily regret it, but she knew that it couldn’t happen again. She knew that if it did, it might be mistaken for something that she could never fully give him. Alice released a breath and moved to sit up, staring at the wall and holding the sheet against her chest for a moment before her attention turned to him once more. 

“I don’t.. I don’t regret it. But it can’t happen again. This isn’t something I can give you, F.P. I don’t know if you’re looking for more than this, but.. “ 

She bit her lip and the man beside her moved to sit up, a hand placing itself on her back. She closed her eyes and she could feel her bottom lip beginning to tremble. This had nothing to do with Hal. Or even Hermione. It had to do with the fact that she was so incredibly lost and didn’t feel like she could take more confusion right now. Coming here didn’t help that, but it’d allowed her to forget about everything for at least a night. 

“Hey, I’m not lookin’ to push you, Alice. Okay? I can wait.” 

“That’s just it. I don’t want you to wait for me. F.P. there’s something that I need to tell you. I’m…”

Before the blonde could finish her sentence, she heard a knock on the door. 

“Hold that thought.” 

Of course, now of all times, there had to be an interruption. Carefully, F.P. put on the shirt and boxers that he’d discarded last night during their time together and slicked his hair back as best he could before opening the door. What he saw nearly sent him into shock. 

“Hey, F.P.”

“Hi, dad.” 

“Gladys…? Jellybean..?”

Neither of them could believe who was behind the door, but the blonde had to think fast. F.P. was a married man. If Gladys saw her, she would never hear the end of it. Nor would the man who looked like he’d just seen a ghost. 

“Can we come in or are you gonna let us freeze?” 

There’s a tease in Gladys’ voice, but F.P. quickly composes himself and looks back at the trailer. It’s a bit messy, which could be seen from the door. The perfect excuse. 

“Yeah, hang on. Let me just clean up a bit.” 

Quickly, he shut the door and moved over to Alice. 

“You gotta hide!” He whispered, Alice already moving to get her clothes on. 

“But where?!” Shit, shit, shit. They were both panicking. Now was not the time to panic, especially not when the woman that he was still legally married to was standing behind the door. 

“Uh…” F.P. glanced around for a moment before he got an idea. Opening the closet door, he gestured inside it. “Closet. You won’t be in here long, I’ll take ‘em to breakfast. Just for a couple minutes.” 

It was clear that neither one of them wanted to blow the only chance he might get to save his marriage. For that, she was grateful. Maybe she wouldn’t have to worry. Maybe he’d stop imagining what a life with Alice Cooper was like. The blonde nodded quickly and moved into the closet, surprised at how much room there actually was in there. She moved as far back as she could and slid down the wall, wondering how the hell she got herself into this mess. Her life really was turning into a terrible horror movie, wasn’t it? 

“Come on in, guys,” She heard F.P. say. She could hear the smile in his voice and while they moved into the living room area, she leaned her head against the wall. “I didn’t know you were comin’.” 

“Neither did I. But I thought it’d be a nice surprise. Plus, J.B. really wanted to see you.” The ten year old smiled and ducked her head. F.P. looked at her with bright eyes, as he did with his wife. “What about you?” Gladys didn’t answer him, but she gave him a knowing look. With everything that had happened, maybe it was a good thing that she had been in Ohio. He didn’t know if the brunette had heard anything about how he’d been in jail, but he hoped not. He didn’t want his daughter asking questions that he couldn’t answer. 

“Well,” He said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. “What’dya say we all go to Pop’s for breakfast? My treat.” 

“I’m there. My stomach has been growling for hours. Mom didn’t wanna stop to get food. Said she needed to get here before she ran outta gas.” 

They both smirked and Gladys blushed a little. “Hey, way to sell me out.” J.B. shrugged and stood up. “Just doing my job, mom. So who’s ready?” With that, both Gladys and F.P. stood. “Let me just grab my jacket,” he said before he walked over to the closet, opening it slightly and grabbing his jacket, giving Alice a little look. 

Thank God they were leaving. Alice didn’t know how long she could continue to smell Jughead’s shoes without gagging. 

Finally, they’d exited the trailer and Alice opened the door, inhaling a deep breath. She’d give them about ten minutes before she collected the rest of her things that she’d haphazardly shoved under the bed in attempts to hide her presence and left. She would go back to avoiding F.P. She wouldn’t be seen on the Southside for awhile, if ever. 

An hour later, Alice arrived home. She’d shut the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment before she took off her coat, setting it on the hook and slipping out of her uncomfortable shoes. Why she’d chosen those ones, she’d never know. The sound of voices caused her to grow suspicious and she walked closer towards them, placing her car keys on the kitchen table. 

“I can tell you something else that I’d be good at lick-”

Voices cut off as soon as she walked into the kitchen and both Kevin and Chic looked like they’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“Hi, mom.” 

“Mrs. Cooper! You’re looking lovely today as usual.” 

Alice’s eyes wrinkled in confusion when she saw the two of them together, but the impending headache didn’t allow her to think too much into it. “Thank you, Kevin. What are you boys making?” 

“We were just making some cookies. We’ll let you know when they’re done.” 

The blonde nodded at her son. “Just don’t make too much of a mess, honey. I’m going to lie down for a bit before I have to go pack up the rest of my things from the paper.” 

“Okay, mom.” 

The blonde soon headed in the direction of her bedroom and as she ascended the stairs, she thought about everything that had transpired that morning. The return of Gladys meant that there may not be anything she had to worry about as far as F.P. were concerned. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d slept together. If he could ignore his feelings for her all this time, he could continue to do so. Besides, he seemed to really love Gladys. They had two children together. Marriages didn’t always work out, but their’s would. She just knew it. 

Once in her room, she looked around. It was dark, a bit cool. Thankfully, all the pictures of Hal that’d been in various spots had been removed. Any trace of that man that might still remain were tucked away and she was glad for that. She doubted that there were any, but who even knew anymore. A long breath left her lips as she shut the door behind her, locking it to keep anyone who might bother her, out. She didn’t need human interactions right now. She just needed some time alone. 

Closing her eyes, she thought about Hermione. She wondered what she was doing right now, if yesterday had just been a mistake on her part. Neither of them would talk about it. They’d both push it down and down further until one of them exploded. The blonde had an inkling that the only one that would be exploding.. Was herself. As she thought about the brunette, she also remembered that the top shelf in her closet housed a shoebox containing letters that Hermione had written for Alice, along with a keychain and a friendship bracelet. 

Should she even bother? 

Would opening up old wounds, quite literally, be a terrible idea? Probably. But her feet didn’t seem to be in alignment with her head and she continued to move forward, reluctantly opening the closet door. It looked bare. The only things that were in there now were a few different items, clothes, shoes and right above her head, that grey shoebox. The blonde couldn’t remember the last time she’d touched it or even thought about it. Today, however, seemed to be the day that all changed. 

She took a deep breath. She’d need it for this. 

The blonde gently took the box down from the shelf and moved over to her bed, sitting down on it before she opened the lid, almost surprised that everything was still inside. Off the top of the pile, she took out a letter. The last letter that Hermione had written for her before their relationship had spiraled down the drain. Alice unfolded the piece of age worn, college ruled notebook paper and began to read it to herself. 

Alice, 

I miss you. I miss our talks. I miss holding your hand during scary movies. I miss you coming over after school and praying that my mother wouldn’t catch us in bed together. Everything has been different and I don’t even know where we stand anymore. I wanted to call you the other day, but I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me. I’m writing this letter to you and leaving it in your locker as a final goodbye. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know that you don’t want this. You don’t want me and when you told me that you didn’t love me.. I was crushed. But I understood. I still understand and for that reason, I think it is best if I leave Riverdale. I can’t remain in a town where no one likes me and where the only person I knew I could trust, hates me. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you with Penelope. I should have been. I will regret that for the rest of my life. But please believe that I will never stop loving you. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. I doubt you will. But the offer stands, regardless. I really do wish you the best. Enclosed, there is a check. It should be enough for you to save the local newspaper from going under. I know how important it is to you. I only ever wanted you to be happy and I’m sorry that I couldn’t be what you truly wanted. Just remember, you are more than Hal Cooper’s girlfriend or wife or whatever you will become. You are Alice Smith. You can do anything you put your mind to. 

Love Always, 

Hermione

 

Alice wasn’t quite sure when she’d started to sob or when drops of water had appeared on the already-worn paper. But, she quickly folded it back up and set the letter inside the box. Hal had never known that the reason they were able to buy the lease for the Register was because of Hermione. She’d signed the check anonymously. He had been very hesitant to accept, figuring that it was a debt he’d soon need to pay. But she knew. She herself was hesitant to accept the gift, but she would make Hermione proud of her. By the time she’d gotten the letter, Hermione was already gone and the blonde had lost a part of her. The son that Hal had forced her to give up for adoption. 

She knew that he would never accept a child that wasn’t his, but a part of her hoped. It just made her hate him more. Slowly, the woman moved backwards onto the bed, curling up on her side and taking one of the pillows, holding it to her chest. After holding everything in for so long, after weeks of telling herself that she was okay, Alice Cooper finally broke down. She finally let herself cry and didn’t stop until she’d fallen asleep. No matter how much she’d needed the sleep, it wasn’t a restful nap. Her mind was still plagued with thoughts of Hermione Lodge and she inwardly wondered if she’d get any rest without ever telling her how she truly felt. 

When the blonde finally awoke, she had no idea how much time had passed. Almost instantly, she reached for her phone and saw that it was nearly time for after school rehearsals and she had under thirty minutes to get there and also to look presentable. So, she began to get ready and this time, she left her hair down and simply changed into a baby blue sweater and jeans. She reached for the pink jacket in her closet, the one she’d worn the night she’d covered up the murder. No one would know and that was the least of her problems. Though, she did make the conscious effort to check to see if there were any blood stains on it. There wasn’t, thankfully. 

In under five minutes, Alice was ready and carefully put away the shoebox back in her closet, but took out the keychain. Maybe if she had some sort of reminder of Hermione on her, she wouldn’t keep having these fantasies about her. The former reporter highly doubted it, but it was a possibility. As she headed downstairs, she could smell the cookies that’d been baked and to her delight, the kitchen wasn’t a complete mess. Both Kevin and Chic were gone, but there was a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies waiting for her. She took two with her and continued on her way out the door, slipping more comfortable shoes on than she’d had on this morning when she returned home. 

Hopefully, Hermione wouldn’t be at the school. She didn’t know what she’d do if she was. 

When Alice finally arrived, she glanced around at the parking lot and was pleased to see that no one else she didn’t want to see was there. She was glad that Hal wasn’t there. No doubt he’d considered covering the school play for the slander article he’d no doubt write. But, maybe he’d be smart. His daughter was involved in it. 

The blonde shut off her car and stepped out, walking up to the school. She made a quick stop to the office and made sure to get a visitor’s pass before she headed down the halls toward the auditorium. Betty had texted her that they had already grouped in there and she was pleased to know that her daughter was on top of things, even if she wasn’t. Thinking she was out of the clear, she hadn’t been expecting to see Hermione Lodge herself come around the corner and nearly bump directly into her. 

Eyes went wide. Just her fucking luck. 

“Alice..” 

“Hermione.” 

“Do you have a minute? I was hoping that we could talk.” 

Why did everyone want to talk to her? What about her made her seem like she was a conversationalist? The last thing Hermione wanted was to go head to head with Alice Cooper, but judging by the way she had been avoiding her, there was no other choice. After years of dialing her number and then hanging up, she didn’t think she could handle getting the dial tone if she tried again. 

“It’s going to have to wait until after rehearsals. I’m already almost late.” 

But, as she tried to walk away, the brunette gently took her elbow and made her pause. First, Alice looked at the hand on her skin and then she met Hermione’s eyes. “Alice, please.” Her tone was almost pleading. It surprised Alice, but she couldn’t give into these thoughts. She couldn’t give into the way that her body seemed to be magnetically pulled towards her. 

“Later,” She said. Her tone was firm. The hand on her elbow dropped and Hermione looked like a puppy who’d just been kicked directly in the stomach. Alice, however, didn’t stick around long enough to see the broken expression. She all but ran toward the auditorium and by the time she entered, her chest was heaving. 

“Mom, you made it!” 

Betty’s bright smile greeted her as soon as she walked in. Many of the kids were gathered around the stage and she moved over to her. “The costumes came in. Look!” She enthusiastically held up the costume she’d be wearing for her role and looked at Alice. “What do you think?” Alice forced a light smile and glanced at it, nodding approvingly. It was evident that there was something on her mind. “It’s beautiful. You’re going to be an amazing Carrie.” Betty smiled, but her expression dropped soon after. “Is everything okay, mom? You didn’t come home last night and you were acting funny yesterday. Did something happen with Mrs. Lodge?” 

Why did it suddenly feel hot? Why did she suddenly feel her heart race? Lord knew that Alice Cooper was the master of lies, but she knew all too well that she was transparent when it came to that woman. “No, of course not. Don’t worry. I’m just stressed, that’s all. Once this play is over, things will be back to normal.” Betty nodded and sighed softly. 

“Yeah, I hear that. For what it’s worth, you’re doing a good job.” A hand was placed on Alice’s arm and she gave her daughter a genuine smile. “Thanks, honey. Is everyone here? We should probably get started.” 

“Yep, they’re all waiting for you.” Story of her life. It seemed that there were so many people who depended on her, but hadn’t she asked for this? Absolutely. Did it wear on her after awhile? Definitely. 

“Okay, everybody!” Alice said, addressing the group. “We’re going to run lines today. But we’re going to do so in our costumes. I’m going to need everyone to go get changed and then meet back out here in five to ten minutes.” They all listened, eager to try on the costumes for the play. Even the people who didn’t seem all too enthusiastic about the play to begin with, were starting to seem a bit hyped now. Cheryl, who had been given one of the roles that mirrored Toni’s, turned to her friends. 

“You heard Mrs. Cooper. Let’s go, people. We need to figure out makeup for some of you and.. Well, that’s going to take forever.” The blonde glanced at Cheryl before she sighed and crossed her arms, nodding. “Let’s go, people. We don’t have many more days before show day.” Quickly, everyone piled off stage and headed to the back where they all went to change in the bathroom or simply behind the stage. Not many were shy in terms of showing some of their bodies, but the two teenagers who were seemingly a couple, decided that they would get dressed in private. Most of the girls, however, used the locker room in order to maintain their modesty. Alice Cooper was pleased. 

While she waited for the group to return, she saw the brunette enter the auditorum and she eyed her, biting her lip slightly. She crossed her arms and was inwardly kicking herself for sending all the kids away. She didn’t need another moment alone with her, not if it entailed talking. “You know, you can’t just keep running away from the present issues, Alice. That’s not how life works.” How would Hermione know anything about life worked? She’d had everything handed to her since she married Hiram Lodge. She wouldn’t know what facing an issue head on was like if it smacked her in the face. 

“I’m not running away from anything, Hermione. I’m trying to run this play. Which everybody seems to be so keen on keeping me from doing. “

“I’m not trying to keep you from running the play. I think you’re doing an amazing job with what you’ve been given to work with. I would’ve never agreed to run a show completely alone. Well, without.. Any other adult help, that is.” 

And Hermione wasn’t wrong. Other parents had offered to volunteer and as gracious as she was, she’d turned them down. “In case you forgot, the theater was my entire life for three years. I think I know what I’m doing.” 

“That isn’t what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying?” 

Another head on collision. Another excuse to distance herself from the brunette. 

“I’m saying you’re hard headed and stubborn, but you’re going to do an amazing job with this play.” 

Hermione’s words caused her to pause. For the first time in a long time, Alice Cooper had no words. She was completely and utterly speechless. All at the hand of the other woman, which she hated admitting to herself. “That doesn’t sound much like a compliment, but thank you. I suppose.” 

Hermione’s eyes squinted before she walked closer to the blonde who was standing against the front of the stage. She had her arms crossed across her chest, desperately trying to keep a wall between her feelings and this woman. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep away from her, something that Hermione felt as well. But neither would voice it in fear of rejection. Hermione for the simple fact that the blonde had already turned her down once.. Alice because she had already rejected Hermione more than two decades ago and didn’t know if she’d accept her now. 

Too many questions. Too many thoughts. 

“Mom!” 

Betty’s voice sent her eyes darting toward the doors. “Mom, you’ve gotta come out here! Mrs. Blossom is out here throwing a fit!” 

“What?”  
“What?”

Both Hermione and Alice glanced at each other, their words in unison as they headed for the doors. They ran side by side, Penelope Blossom’s voice breaking through the peaceful calm that the after school program provided them all. 

“What the hell is going on out here?” Alice was first to ask and she could already see that Penelope was glaring daggers at her. 

“What kind of play are you throwing here, Alice? First Class Ticket to HarlotVille?” 

The blonde and brunette both pulled a face and the red head’s hand tightened on Cheryl’s arm. As Alice looked at Cheryl, she could see that the girl was obviously in distress. She’d never been the girl’s number one fan, but she was still a child. And if anyone knew Penelope, they knew how awful she was. “You’re going to have to fill me in on what the hell you’re talking about.” 

“I caught these two kissing in the hallway. And I have no doubt that this is because of your influence. You always were fond of cherry picking.” 

Penelope’s expression was that of victory. It hadn’t been the first time she’d outted Alice to a bunch of people, but it was the first time that she wasn’t afraid of her wrath. “Let go of her, Penelope. Now. If you think I’m joking, watch how fast I call child protective services.” 

Penelope outright laughed and tugged Cheryl closer. “You wouldn’t do that. Everyone in Riverdale knows that you are one of the worst mothers in town. And that the law enforcement here is a joke.” 

“That’s ENOUGH, Penelope.” Hermione’s voice broke through the showdown that Alice was facing and she moved closer to Penelope, eyeing her dangerously. 

“Ah, if it isn’t the other cherry picker herself. Did you not learn your lesson with that one?” 

Betty and Veronica stared with wide eyes, Toni doing her best not to jump the woman who had her girlfriend by her clutches. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I know that you need to leave before we have Principal Weatherby come remove you by force. “

“Don’t worry. I’ll be leaving. As will Cheryl.” Her eyes moved back and forth between Hermione and Alice and then to the girl that Cheryl had been caught kissing. 

“She is out of this play. The other parents are going to hear about this.” 

She turned and began walking toward the door. Alice, Hermione, Toni’s faces all fell. That woman was a nightmare, but what could they do? She was right. Up until recently, Alice had been an awful mother. Or at least that was what it felt like. “We need to do something. Who knows what she’s going to do to Cheryl,” Veronica said, speaking out.

“Don’t worry, Mija. We’re going to help her. I’ll talk to your father once we get home. “

Her eyes moved to find Alice’s before she looked at them both. “And I will do everything I can to expose her. This is discrimination at its finest and it will not stand. Especially not when she was taken out of the play just for kissing a girl.” 

They all hated that there wasn’t anything they could do at the moment, but they’d all be damned if they’d just sit there and let this happen. Sighing softly, Alice turned to all of them. “Okay, for the remainder of our time here, I expect you all to get very well acquainted with your lines.” 

All of the teenagers nodded, heading back into the theater. Toni wasn’t particularly thrilled about going on without Cheryl, but she decided that learning lines would be a welcome distraction. Plus, she knew that no one would stand for this and she needed those lines in order to help Cheryl learn her’s for when she came back. Once everyone was gone, a hand moved and placed itself on Alice’s. 

“Are you okay?” 

Alice turned to her, her breath coming out shakily. She didn’t know. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. Everything was coming to a head and it was all too much. 

“She did the same thing she did to me in high school. She’s still trying to knock me down. And now she’s doing it to Cheryl. I can’t let what happened to me, happen to her.” Hermione tilted her head. 

“What do you mean?” 

Did she really not know? She supposed it wasn’t shocking, considering the fact that by the time she underwent conversion therapy, she was already in New York. “You.. didn’t know? About going to the Sister’s? What happened there?” 

Hermione shook her head and prepared herself for what was coming. “They made me watch videos. They… did terrible things there, Hermione. They called it unholy, the things I felt about you. I didn’t..” Alice shook her head, tears already forming. She breathed quickly and could barely speak through the quick breathing. 

“When I said I didn’t love you, I didn’t mean it.” 

The words that left Alice’s mouth surprised not only Hermione, but Alice herself. 

“You didn’t?” Hermione asked in disbelief. In response, Alice shook her head. She couldn’t even form a proper sentence without breaking down completely. 

“I’ve waited twenty five years to hear you say that.” 

Swallowing hard, both women carefully thought out their next move. Hermione had her marriage to consider. Alice had her entire reputation to consider, too. How could any of them wait any longer, though? 

“Alice, what happened to you was terrible. But, I can promise you.. The world is a different place. It’s more accepting now. Unfortunately, not all people share that same belief. Penelope Blossom is one of them. Don’t let her opinion taint your impression of the world now.”

“The world is still a hateful, vicious and judgemental place, Hermione. Everyone may not share Penelope’s opinions, but that doesn’t mean that people wouldn’t still ridicule me for the way I feel.” 

“No one should be made to feel that way.” 

“You wouldn’t understand, Hermione. You were never fearful about these things. Everyone always loved you, they would’ve welcomed it with open arms. Me? They would’ve thrown milkshakes at me. “

“My mother knew. She kicked me out because of it. Why do you think I went to New York with Hiram? Why do you think I married him? I could’ve supported myself. It’s possible. But I was terrified and all I wanted to do was love you. So don’t sit there and tell me that I don’t understand.” 

The blonde swallowed down any of the rising guilt she felt for the statement and she stared at Hermione. “Is that true?”

“Why would I lie?”

“I…”

“Exactly. You pretend to think that you are the only one in pain here, Alice. You think that I have it all figured out, that I’m some cold monster. I’m not. I’m hurting, too. I miss you, Alice. I think about you every day. I almost called you every day that I was in New York, but I thought you wouldn’t have wanted to hear from me.” 

Alice swallowed. 

“I did.” 

Now, they simply stared at each other. They’d both made mistakes. They’d both been the victim of miscommunication. They couldn’t undo the past, but maybe they could start on the future. “But, there’s still the fact that you’re married. And you’re not married to some random run of the mill person. You’re married to Hiram Lodge. He is a powerful man with a lot of strings that can be pulled. What if-”

“Alice.” 

“What if he-”

“Alice, stop.” 

Reaching out, Hermione took Alice’s hands. The blonde was instantly hyperaware of their surroundings, not needing anyone to see them in this position. “I think I have a plan. I’m not asking you to put yourself in danger, but I am offering you a way for us to.. Try this. In secret, of course. For now. I have a plan.”

“What plan? What do you mean?” 

“Once I am elected mayor, I plan to leave Hiram. Once I know that I myself have security and power and I know that he can’t take Veronica from me, I’m leaving him.” Hermione couldn’t really be serious. Alice’s eyes narrowed slightly in question before she blinked. 

“Wait, you mean…” 

“I want you to run my campaign. I want you to be the person that takes me to the top, Alice. This way, you can be by my side. Hiram would never suspect anything, other than you helping me. Of course, you’re going to have to vote for me.. You know, to make it seem realistic.”

The proposition surprised Alice, but she was more than considering it. 

“You think I wouldn’t vote for you?” She asked in a teasing tone which caused Hermione to smirk. 

“You’re a hard person to sway.” Both women swallowed. Now was not the time. 

“Maybe. But I’ll do it.” 

The moment that Alice said yes, it took all she had in her not to lean forward and kiss her. She could hardly believe that the blonde was actually letting her in. Impossible? Not entirely. Hiram had been right about one thing.. Hermione was very persuasive when she wanted to be. 

Hermione moved a bit, her lips pressing against the blonde’s cheek before she pulled back, eyes much darker than usual. 

“I’m glad.”

Hermione Lodge was going to be the death of her. She just knew it.


	4. slow it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all that tension that hermione and alice have been feeling? it finally gets cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for taking so long to update! life has been super crazy and i just haven't really known where to go with this fic because every idea i had, riverdale ended up doing the same thing in a different way! i wanted to wait until hiatus so canon didn't interfere with this fic, considering they're VERY similar. i hope you guys enjoy this! please make sure to review because the feedback helps SO MUCH. i love each and every one of you. long live hermionice!!! enjoy, babes.

It had been a rough two weeks. 

First, the school had put on the musical. They’d prepped, made sure everything was perfect.. Only for it all to end in tragedy. Alice wasn’t sure if she’d ever stop seeing Midge Klump’s lifeless body pinned to the stage with steak knives when she closed her eyes. Her screams would forever echo off the walls of Riverdale High as she watched in helpless horror. 

Not long after the funeral, the debate had still taken place. 

The Black Hood was not dead. In fact, he’d struck the debate, nearly killing Hermione and Fred in the process. The blonde couldn’t help but wonder what might’ve happened if the brunette had lost her life that day. 

She never would have been able to tell her all the things she so desperately wanted to. However, now that she was fine.. She was back to avoiding Hermione at all costs. 

Maybe she should’ve checked up on her. Maybe she should’ve called to see if she was okay, see if she needed anything. But, that’d only cause her husband to grow suspicious and neither of them needed that on their hands. 

On Alice’s side, Hal continued to try and come back into her life, claiming that he was a “changed man” and that he was “sorry”. Alice just scoffed and turned him away every time. She would never lower herself for a man that had committed the ultimate betrayal ----- sleeping with Penelope Blossom. Not only that, but they were related! The reporter could hardly believe the news when she’d found out. 

But, she had bigger fish to fry. 

Not only was her mind still reeling from all of that, but she had been also trying to cope with learning the truth about the boy she’d let into her home under the assumption that he was her son. It was like everyone had known… everyone except her. She felt like a fool. He’d used her, he’d used all of them in his sick, twisted little game and it made Alice’s blood boil. She’d found out what’d become of him and the worst part? She didn’t even care. He got what he deserved. And that was that. 

She still couldn’t help but wonder if her real son was still out there. Had Chic simply been toying with her in order to make her feel worse and never go looking? These were all questions that continued to wrack her brain and cause her to lose sleep, over and over again. 

But, she needed to focus. She still had a lot to deal with, like packing up the rest of her things and leaving the Riverdale Register for good. Hermione needed her, she needed her to become Mayor and run this town the way it should be run. No, she still didn’t agree with Hiram’s methods, but maybe Hermione had something cooking up her sleeve. That woman wasn’t as defensless and frail as some might’ve believed her to be. 

Alice knew better. 

Standing up from where she’d been cleaning out the last of her things behind the desk, she let out a sigh. So many years of memories, of attempting to make a good life for her and her family… down the drain. They’d done it for awhile, convinced herself that it was what she wanted and what would make her happy. But, even she knew it was a lie. Had Hal? Had all of this simply been him settling for someone who would have his children?

She still couldn’t forgive him for what he’d done to her. 

She blamed him for Charles’ death just as much as she blamed herself. 

Alice moved back toward the far end of the register, moving down the small hallway to the copy machine and opened it up, checking inside to make sure there were no unprinted articles or photos that she needed to claim as her own. There weren’t. 

But, when the bell above the door jingled, Alice knew she was no longer alone. 

She waited for a moment to hear any voices and instead, she heard several whimpers before the overpowering sound of paper ripping rang through her ears. Oh, god. Was it the Black Hood here to finish the job? Was this a scare tactic? 

She approached whatever it was with caution and slid her back along the wall as she made her way closer. But, instead of seeing the hooded figure, she saw a very small, very broken little red blob in the middle of the room.

It was Hermione. 

Alice’s eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. In some sort of fury, she’d begun to rip down unfinished editorials off the walls, sticky notes, pictures, everything that someone would need for the workings of a slander-piece. She’d written enough to know and she had no doubt that Hermione and Hal were probably cooking something up to get her to win the election. These last two weeks had proven that she really didn’t know the Lodge matriarch at all. 

It burned her throat like vodka. 

Hhe wanted to believe that this time around, with her being the one that was in the spotlight, that her and Hiram would work as a team. She assumed that all would be different after his release from prison, that his intentions of doing legitimate business with those that surrounded them was genuine. Hermione wanted to believe that her husband still had an ounce of decency somewhere buried beneath the surface because the alternative was facing the fact that the man she married was a monster. He didn’t even have the decency to check on her after he sensed her distress, only her daughter had been able to show that ounce of compassion for the moment. 

A few minutes after Veronica’s had gone to school, she offered Hiram the excuse that she was going to pay a visit to Andews’ Construction. It was careless, but now she didn’t care -- she had Andre take her over to the Register so she could have some time to herself. Unlocking the door, she glanced over at the editorials on the wall, ones that Hiram convinced Hal to write that were full of deception. The tears that had been burning at her eyes at the Pembrooke that she held in order to not to appear weak to give Hiram a reason to disregard her feelings further. It was the last thing that she needed, but then she reached at the periodicals on the walls and tore them down, tears streaming down her face as she continued to tear everything apart -- the way Hiram had done to her. 

It didn’t even register to Hermione when the blonde had walked into the room and Alice knew that clearly, she was in some sort of distress and needed to release something. 

“Hermione! Stop!” 

She called out, walking towards her. Hopefully, she’d snap out of whatever was happening before her very eyes and talk to her. Alice wasn’t about to admit it, but she was incredibly worried for the other woman. 

The pictures on the wall of her time on the campaign trail were what Hermione continued to instantly rip at. She wanted control over Riverdale in order to improve it. It seemed that she didn’t even have the ability to have control in her own decisions, Hiram had already decided that with no consideration for her safety -- the option to drop out wasn’t her own. There were moments here and there where she disagreed with the plans that he had envisioned for the future, but she was willing to settle with it if the outcome was what she wanted. 

The reminder of that only makes her grasp onto the clipboard holding the articles whenever she hears the voice that tells her to stop. It’s all that she has to cling onto at this point, her husband couldn’t even be dependable for that purpose unless he was able obtain some benefit from it. The reporter had barely been able to look in her direction at the debate. God, what had she done?

“You were right, ” Her hand was shaking the way that it had been around the glass of scotch she’d drank after the attack as she feelt the hand in her own. The words didn’t even burn coming off of her lips due to the fact it was a fault on him -- her judgment, but he was responsible for this. As composed as she attemped to be, when her eyes met the reporter’s, the lump in her throat feels too big to swallow, and the tears continued to fall down her face. “Hiram -- he wouldn’t listen, I --” It wasn’t as if she had even been able to attempt to voice her concern about the matter, he already decided what was going to happen -- if she felt any way about it, it would only because she wasn’t thinking rationally. “I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.” Her eyes closed as she attempted to stop the tears, but they only fell faster down her cheeks, taking in a deep breath, she releases a shaky sigh as her hand squeezes the blonde’s tightly.

Seeing Hermione in such a state only managed to confuse Alice more and she took hold of the brunette’s hands, ignoring how right it felt to have them in her own. 

“Right about what?” 

The blonde had decided right then and there that she didn’t want to be right. And with the words that came out of Hermione’s mouth? Only further solidified that. When she’d found out that Hiram hadn’t attempted to protect her, it didn’t surprise her in the least. She’d felt guilty for not hiding with her own family, but she’d known that Hal would protect Betty and there was no way she could possibly get to them in time. She wasn’t about to risk her own life when they were already protected. 

It would’ve proved futile. 

I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.

As Alice heard those words, her whole world began to blur. 

Was she saying that she couldn’t handle being in this situation anymore? Or that she couldn’t handled being married to Hiram? For months, Alice had told herself that Hermione was happy. That she’d never leave Hiram, even if given a chance. But, maybe this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

The stones had begun to fall on the house of Capulet. 

Would Alice really be able to save her? 

As the blonde held her hands, she noticed that she was shaking. 

“I don’t know what to do, Alice,” Hermione admitted, looking up at the other woman. “He isn’t going to let this go. He isn’t going to let me go without a fight. And he won’t let me drop out of the race, no matter how much I want to.”

“You want to drop out of the race?”

This surprised her, but it didn’t shock her. After the events the night of the debate, she had no doubt in her mind that no sane person would want to deal with Riverdale at a time like this. Hell, she herself had almost packed everything up and left town. It would have been easier. Alice wondered if maybe Hermione was on the brink of simply going back to New York. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want. It isn’t going to happen. Hiram won’t allow it.” Pulling away from Alice, Hermione moved to sit in one of the chairs and attempted to calm her breathing. “I’m sorry about the editorials, I’ll.. I’ll clean them up.” Was that seriously what she cared about right now? It surprised Alice, but her need for cleanliness didn’t. Hermione had always been particular and even with black tear tracks on her cheeks, she couldn’t find the strength to stop. 

“I don’t care about those,” Alice responded, moving to pull up a chair and sit it beside the brunette. 

It was insane. They hadn’t even kissed, they’d barely flirted and still.. Alice’s whole world spun if Hermione wasn’t happy. If she was going through something, anything, the blonde tried to silently do everything in her power to fix it. But, how did she help her now? How could she help her out of being a prisoner in her own home, forced to come to the blonde for solace under the cover of darkness? 

That wasn’t how a marriage should work. It wasn’t how she should have to live. 

At Alice’s words, Hermione found her gaze raising to the blonde and she couldn’t help but ask the simple question. “I’m a mess. Shouldn’t you be trying to find a way to use this against me?” Was that what the Lodge matriarch really thought of her? That she’d ever use her emotions against her in such a vile way? Maybe when she’d first come back, maybe before her feelings had been realized and had begun to send her world spinning. 

It was different now. 

Reaching forward, Alice took Hermione’s hand in her own, saying everything she needed to without words. 

And she simply held them there for a moment, swallowing at the touch that she hadn’t felt in so long. She’d only allowed herself to indulge in her dreams and even then, she couldn’t control it slipping away when she awoke. It took the blonde reporter a moment to realize that this was REAL. Hermione was really there and she really needed her. 

“Hermione, I wouldn’t do that to you. Not now, not after.. Everything.” Swallowing, she allowed her thumb to caress over her knuckles before her gaze lifted, almost shocked that Hermione’s was already locked on her. 

Once she saw her looking at her, it was like a bomb being dropped in Hiroshima. What suddenly changed between them to make the room become so warm and to have the brunette now lacing her fingers with Alice’s?

Everything with Hiram had become unbearable. Veronica was having trouble even looking at her now because she continued to stay because it was what was BEST for her daughter. Perhaps she just wanted to be in the presence of someone who wasn’t looking at her like she was the worst person imaginable.

“Alice..” Hermione breathed, her skin becoming hot. Her eyes lowered to her neck and chest and slowly, down the rest of her body. And back up again. She was looking her up and down, silently calculating how long it would take to remove all of her clothes. 

Why waste any more time? Hadn’t they had a conversation the week before the play about how it flew too quickly? Maybe they needed to slow it down and pay attention. Maybe they both needed this. 

In response, Alice simply stood and tugged Hermione with her, forgetting about the editorials that were now strewn across the floor and felt her own hand moving to unlock the door of the back room that the Register had, which contained a small bed, a tiny little nightstand and a chair in the corner of the room. There was still a plastic cup there from one of the many nights the blonde had spent there, using the excuse that she needed the rest of the night to “write”, but really, she’d just wanted to be away from Hal. 

They were finally in the room, Alice closing the door behind them as she watched the woman, giving her every opportunity to turn around and change her mind if that was what she wanted. But, she really shouldn’t have worried because the next thing she knew, her back was against the wall and skilled, manicured hands were pulling every inch of fabric off her body, trying to expose all of the skin that was possible, Hermione’s mouth finding Alice’s in a chaotic quickness, not-so-accidentally dragging her nails across her skin as she moved. Alice was already panting heavily in anticipation, her hands gripping at Hermione’s hips before she stepped out of the pencil skirt that was now in a pool around her ankles, her blouse being opened quickly, almost ripping it but controlling herself enough to remember that Alice would need to put it back on eventually with no evidence that this ever happened.

The fact that no one could know caused her skin to boil and she used that anger to fuel her fire. She didn’t care about them right now. About Hiram, about Hal, about the town and their opinions ---- all she cared about was making sure Alice was as naked as possible. 

“Do you want this?” Hermione breathed against the blonde’s neck, her lips grazing her pulse point. 

“God, yes,” Alice moaned in response, silently kicking herself for giving away how ready she was for this, how long she’d waited. After the little daydream she’d had about her in the woman’s bathroom that day, this exact scenario just wouldn’t leave her mind. 

Hermione didn’t need anymore confirmation before she allowed their lips to connect once again, this time, finding Alice walking her back towards the small bed that was barely big enough for two people. It wasn’t long before she was on her back, Alice climbing on top and her hands on either side of her, Hermione’s hands on the woman’s back, feeling every dip and curve of her pale skin, hot breath moving between the two of them as they shared a passionate kiss that never seemed to end.

The only time they parted was to nip and suck on shoulders and collarbones, leaving marks here and there. 

Alice found herself groaning when Hermione’s hands went to her backside, nails digging in until it was almost painful. Could anyone really blame her, though? She’d waited long enough for this moment, the tension was almost unbearable and neither of them could withstand it anymore. 

The blonde only took a moment to pull away, looking at the woman beneath her. 

“What?” 

Hermione asked. Alice only responded with a smirk and allowed a hand to snake down between them, fingers finding the brunette’s center. She also found that she was soaking wet and two, even three fingers, would easily slip inside of her. 

“Dios mio,” She groaned, her hips bucking impatiently. She couldn’t take any teasing. And Alice wasn’t about to make her wait any longer than they already had. Over two decades was tease enough. 

The other language falling from Hermione’s lips caused Alice to shiver, her fingers finding a steady pace before the woman beneath her began moaning her name loudly, no holds barred. 

That had been the gist of their entire history. They were chaotic, fast-paced, never looking back. And they continued to move forward for that reason --- because neither of them would allow the other to fall behind. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Alice practically purred, her hair already a mess from Hermione’s tugging. Hermione’s only response was to open her eyes, moving them down to Alice and biting the corner of her lip. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t thought about this happening in the past week and she had the bruises on her own thigh to prove it, attempting to pretend that Alice might mark her in the same way when she finally got her hands on her. 

But, her head finally lowered and her lips found the soft bud of her nipple, sucking on it to the point where Hermione whimpered from her teeth grazing over it. It was already sensitive from her arousal and she slowly rocked her hips until the friction became too much and she moved them faster, eyeing Alice. 

She wanted her. And Alice wanted her back. 

There was no reason to hold back from this anymore, she found. 

Her arms wrapped around Alice’s neck as she moaned louder, eyes closed, back arched in complete bliss, her walls just seconds away from tightening as hard as they could. 

“Come for me,” She barely heard Alice say, too caught up in her daze. But, she did hear her and she finally came, calling out her name as loud as her lungs would allow. Alice, who’s lips were still attached to her nipple, couldn’t help but hum in satisfaction from her name falling from Hermione’s lips.

It still sounded amazing after twenty five years. 

“That’s it.. You did so good, princess..” 

The familiar nickname caused Hermione to swallow, her body still shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm, but her eyes fell on Alice. 

“I didn’t know you were capable of making my body do that,” She husked, almost sounding like she’d been smoking for that many years. Alice couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, shifting so that she was kissing the woman’s shoulder, lips finally connecting to Hermione’s once more. 

“You should know by now not to underestimate me.” 

And with that sentence, Hermione licked her lips. Tonight would be a very long night, indeed. And she wasn’t about to let Alice go without making her come just as hard as she’d done moments before. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

A VERY long night…


End file.
